Orange Sky
by Akabari
Summary: Rin has finally confessed her love to her senpai-but-not-senpai-cause-they-are-in-the-same-grade because of the day he helped her. Back then, Rin was touched by his kindness, but as it turns out, "Then, from today, you're my pet!" short chapters, LenRin, R&R, can't summary, prolly not that good lol


**warning**

**o rushed  
o short  
o really, almost too kind aka TOTAL MASOCHIST Rin  
o SLen x MRin?  
o not very detail, so you may need to read this slowly and carefully  
o probably isn't that goodwwww  
o also SWEARING probably unnecessary but eh  
**

**Orange skY**

**(real clever titles iKRRR)**

**part I**

**.**

.

.

The first time she met him was when she got hit by a baseball.

Rin walked, an annoyed look on her face as she dragged her feet to the school canteen—which is on the first floor, and her class is on the third floor. Usually she don't buy food from there, but immediately after the break bell rang, her so-called 'friends' has asked—_forced_—her to buy them lunch and left, leaving her no place to argue.

After descending down two floors, Rin slipped past a group of boys sitting on the end of the stairs and went to the slightly crowded cafeteria. The blond walked over to the counter with sweets sitting on the glass display, nearly getting knocked over because she's so short, and pointed wordlessly to a bun filled with strawberry jam that she knew her—uh—_friend_ liked. The lady behind the counter boredly snatched the bread and Rin fished out the money she got from her friend and pushed it to the woman and left.

On her way back to class, because Rin knew her friend only left so she can't say no and she's probably already back in class now, Rin went to the only vending machine in school, which is fortunately on the same floor as the cafeteria. Rin slid some coins into the hole—her own money, because she knew Ruki (her _friend_) liked her bread with strawberry juice. She likes strawberry a lot.

Rin turned around and started to trek back to her classroom, dropping the juice into the plastic bag alongside the bread, and let out a tired sigh. She hadn't got much sleep last night, only for three, maybe four hours. She was up late finishing her friends' homework, and one of them were from different class—("Just let her do it! She's smart!")—whose teacher is a total slave driver, and made the homework about the material her own class has yet to learn, because Ruki's friend's class was scheduled before hers. Oh well, at least she didn't have to worry when she got the homework.

Tears formed on the corner on her eyes as she let out a huge yawn, her sleeve-covered hand covering her mouth. She's really, really sleepy she could just lay on that bench—yes that one over there covered in leaves and most likely scorpions—and just fell asleep like a brick. Rin closed her eyes as her feet moved—don't do this at home, kids!—the location—she was at the school park—was deserted anyway, so she shouldn't be in any danger...

"_Watch out!_"

Rin's eyes fluttered open at the alarm in the voice, and the last thing she saw was a baseball hurling toward her—

—she just had to jinx it, doesn't she?

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

Rin rubbed her forehead, her knees giving out from fatigue and pain she had received. Footsteps neared toward her, and Rin couldn't help but wince. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"God, Mikuo! You dick! I told you you shouldn't be playing tennis at an open spot like this—God knows your aim _sucks_!"

"Hey, shut up! I didn't saw her, okay?! Besides, the place was empty before she came!"

And there was it. _She_ was the one that got hurt and yet this stranger—who apparently was the one who hit that ball—was blaming her for the injury he caused. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, and the two males stopped arguing. For a moment she thought they'd heard her and she panicked that they might've feel guilty about her current situation—Rin hates making people feel bad—until she heard some more footsteps and a pair of shoes stopped in front of her, and Rin clutched her forehead as she saw the person in front of her crouch, "Are you okay?" Rin looked up, and blue eyes akin to her own was looking at her with actual worry pooling in it and the blond feel so touched a tear formed on the corner on her eyes.

Rin smiled weakly, letting go of her probably red forehead, "I'm fine, thank you," and Rin meant it. Never before she felt care directed to her, usually it's her to cares about other people, not the other way around, "I'm sorry for getting in your way," the blond felt a little uneasy at the way this stranger was staring at her, so she turned away and reached for the white ball on her left foot, and handed it to the blond man in front of her. He looked shocked, and Rin heard a choking sound above her. She looks up to see the very famous Sakine Meito and Hatsune Mikuo staring at her as if she was some kind of alien. Rin stared back at them, totally confused as to what she did wrong. She apologized, right?

"The fuck!" Meito cursed loudly, making the small girl jump, not used to hearing someone swears before. The brunette pointed at Mikuo, "This ugly son of a bitch is the one who just hit you with a baseball, _he_ should be the one apologizing, not you!"

"O-Oh?" Rin furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled, and ignored the swell she felt, "But it was me who got in the way, like Hatsune-san said," Mikuo gaped at her, unsure if she was being serious or trying to make him feel bad, "It was my fault, I'm sorry," she stumbled as she got to her feel, handing a very bewildered Hatsune Mikuo his baseball back. Rin picked up the plastic bag containing her friend's lunch—oh dear, the girl must've been waiting for quite a while, and it's all because of her. Absentmindedly she noted that the bag feel lighter than before. The third male stood up, the one who helped her, frowning.

"Are you sure you're okay? That swell looks quite bad, and it hits you right on your head, perhaps you should go to the infirmary," he said, and Rin nearly actually cried right then. This is the first time someone had showed genuine concern for her! And a stranger, no less! There _is_ hope in this world after all. Rin shook her head, and inwardly wince when she felt sharp pain throbbed on her scalps.

"No, it's fine. I'm in a hurry right now, I need to get my friend her lunch," she muttered, and turned around to walk away, the pounding on her skull increase every time she moved. Mikuo stared at her weirdly as she walked, and the male blond squint his eyes, and grabbed Rin's arm. Rin looked at him, surprised.

"No, I insist. I will take you to the infirmary," he then proceed to drag her to the opposite direction she was going, and Rin tried to pull his hand away from her, not used to physical contact.

"No, you don't need to. Lunch is going to end soon and if I go then she'll go through break with empty stomach," Rin protested, but the male didn't listen like she thought he would, instead he kept walking, easily bringing her with him due to his much taller and stronger figure. This reminds her of an incident in elementary grade, where she got hit in the face like now, but with a basketball, and she had assured them it's not their fault, despite her bleeding forehead.

Except then, they actually listened.

Mikuo grumbled, "I'll take it to your friend then. What's her name?"

"You don't have to—" she started, but Mikuo had already walked over to her and took the plastic bag from her hand, dropping a box of strawberry juice in it. Oh, so that was the reason it doesn't feel that heavy. She sighed in defeat. "Makumi Ruki, class 2-B," she muttered, every syllables making her feel more and more guilty for forcing someone to take care of her duty. Mikuo nodded and left. Meito gave the blond male a look and a nod, and walked with Mikuo.

Rin squirmed, attempting to shook off the male's hand as he dragged her with him, "I can go by myself!" she cried, and he stopped, turning to look at her, then finally let her arm out of his vice grip. "I'll go to the infirmary now, thank you," she turned to the other direction, with the goal of finding Mikuo and delivering Ruki's lunch by her own, and was about to make a run for it, but her head pounded painfully, slowing her down and he grabbed her arm yet again.

"Promise you'll go there properly," he ordered stubbornly, as if already knowing her plan. Rin bit her lip and nodded. To her surprise, the boy that helped her with such gentleness scowled, "Promise," he growled, tightening his grip, making the girl gasp.

"I promise! I promise!" she yelped out, and he freed her. Rin immediately stagger away from him, feeling a little violated. He kept his gaze on her with a blank face, and Rin, a little creeped out, walked away from him.

As she walked, she was sure he was still staring, which made her fasten her pace, but what she didn't expect was something hard colliding against her forehead, knocking her off of her feet and into the hard ground.

**.**

.

.

**.**

**so yeh i know it's short and probably doesn't need to be cut in parts but I'm in a hurry right now a serial killer is in my house (his name is Jeff, you know 'im?) and im trying to type as quiet as poss9v kl; mguysahikj .**

**please review or no second part -Jeff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**question of the day- herbal essence wait wh**


End file.
